A sad story of love
by Johnlover34567
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer are married and are 25 and have kids but what happens when a unexpected man arrives and tells Boomer he has to leave to war well find out in the story and R
1. Chapter 1

A sad story of love

By: Dakota(aka Johnlover34567)

Ok this is my 2nd story and I hope you like it

Bubbles and Boomer are at a big tree when Boomer asks to ask Bubbles something.

Boomer "Bubbles can I ask you something?"

Bubbles "Sure what?"

Boomer "Umm if you could marry someone who would it be?"

Bubbles "Well I dont know why?"

Boomer got down on his knees and pulled a box out from behind him that had Bubbles name written on it

Boomer "B-because I-I um... Wanted to know if-f you would marry me?"

Bubbles " YES YES I WILL I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!"

Bubbles went over to Boomer and took the box and opened it and looked at the ring it was beautiful and she hugged Boomer really tight

September 25

Mayor "ok so do you Boomer take Bubbles to be your lovely wedded wife?"

Boomer "I do!"

Mayor "and do you Bubbles take Boomer to be your handsome wedded husband?"

Bubbles "I do."

Mayor "Then by the power vested in me you may kiss the bride!"

Boomer pulled Bubbles to him and kissed her passionatly.

At the doctors Office

Dr. Bob "Well Bubbles and Boomer it seems your going to be a family."

Boomer "So you mean shes really..."

Dr. Bob "Yepp pregnate."

Bubbles and Boomer are so filled with joy they start crying it was a good day for them.

Months later when the baby is ready to be born

Bubbles "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Boomer "Its ok calm down just push push!"

hours after struggling their finally born. (yes I ment to put their)

Dr. Jenny "Congraudulations you have two beautiful twins."

Boomer "Did you hear thhat Bubbles their here!"

Bubbles "Yay (sigh) boy I am so tired."

Boomer "Well you should be. So what are their names going to be?"

Bubbles "Well I was thinking I like Ruby for our little girl."

Boomer "Thats a wonderful name and I think I like Bryan for our son."

Dr. Jenny "Well then its settled Ruby and Bryan are their names!"

Dr. Bob "Ok now everyone lets let Mrs. Bubbles a while to rest shes had a tough day. :)"

Well thats my first chapter Ruby and Bryan are born and Bubbles and Boomer are married OH and their 25 hope you like it 


	2. the bad news

Dakota: Ok I am back sorry everyone for a late update very buisy but anyways here chapter 2!

* * *

Bubbles had finally woke up to see Boomer in the corner in a rocking chair with to bundles of joy in his arms rocking them back and forth

Boomer: Hey sunshine you feeling ok?

Bubbles: Yeah is that them?

Boomer: Yepp and the doctor said we will be able to go home tomorrow.

Bubbles: Thats good.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Doctor Jenny: Ok Bubbles the kids are healthy and so are you and now you can go home.

Bubbles: Oh thank you guys for all your help.

All of the doctors: Your welcome!

Bubbles and Boomer had gone out to the car and gone home. Once Bubbles and Boomer got home everyone was there to meet them.

Blossom: Awwwww their so cute.

Buttercup: They look just like you.

Butch: Man you have some boy

Brick: So what are their names?

Boomer: Their names are Ruby and Bryan.

Blossom: Those are wonderful names!

Bubbles: Thanks so how have you guys been?

Buttercup: Now Bubbles dont spoil Ruby that much

Bubbles: Dont worry I wont

everyone: Just fine

(nock nock) some one was nocking on the door for some strang reason.

Boomer: I'll get it!

Boomer opens the door to see a man his hight and size standing right in front of him.

Boomer: May I help you?

Man: I need to speak to Boomer Jojo right away.

Boomer: Well your already talking to him so what do ya want?

Man: Sir Mr. Turner has demanded that you leave your home and go help the army in war

Boomer: But what about my wife and my kids?

Man: Who cares a order is a order you have until tomorrow to get your stuff packed. Good day sir.

The man leaves and Boomer is left standing at the door way shocked at what he has just heard

Boomer (thinking): How am I going to tell Bubbles about this she will be so sad and I wont be able to spend time with my own kids man I am going to miss Bubbles

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Boomer: Um.. Bubbles we need to talk.

Bubbles: Talk about what?

Boomer: You know when I ansered the door today? Well there was a guy and...and...

Bubbles: And what?

Boomer: He said I have till tomorrow to pack my stuff.

Bubbles: Why?

Boomer: Well Mr. Turner has demanded that I go and help the army in war...

Bubbles: He _cant_ do that you have a son and a daughter!!!!!!!!

Boomer: Acctually Bubbles he can

Bubbles then hugs Boomer and begins to cry her eyes out as if someone had died. Boomer hugged her back and he to cried.

* * *

Dakota: Well thats my chapter yeah I know its a cliff hanger but it will get better I promise. I love this couple so dont worry Boomer wont die in war but that the only hint I am giving you so R&R


End file.
